Finding My Way
by Raynee Dae
Summary: Iris Ravenscroft was never normal, she never claimed to be normal, infact she prided her self on being abnormal but finding out that that she's Gerard Way's daughter takes being abnormal to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I'm a bit iffy about posting this story but I'm gonna post it anyway because even though this has been done before I'm putting my own spin on it. There will be links on my profile so you can see what my OC's look story is also on ficwad. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing anything you recognise in this story belongs to its respective owner/s :)**

* * *

><p>One week, that's what the doctors told us when Mom asked how much longer she had left. I had one week to say my goodbyes. That one week seemed to last forever yet at the same time passed in the blink of the eye. Today was day five, and it almost killed me to see Mom like this but I couldn't bear to leave her side.<p>

"Iris?" Mom croaked out.

"Yes." I whispered, trying to keep my voice down as it was still fairly early, a quick look at the clock told me it was 5:36am.

"Today we're going to have some visitors, so you might want to go home and have shower."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you!" I hissed.

"For once in your life does as you're told."

"Fine, I'll be back in an hour or so." I agreed not wanting to upset her right now.

"Good." Mom gave a weak smile as she drifted back to sleep

I walked the three blocks quickly keeping my head down, music blaring in my ears until I reached our apartment building. When mum was diagnosed with leukaemia we thought it was a good idea that we move closer to the hospital in case of an emergency. Even thought it was on the fourth story it was better than nothing. Once inside I grabbed an apple form the counter and took a couple of bites before going and taking a shower. Rushing through my routine I chucked my hair up in a messy bun, lining my eyes with kohl and glossing my lips, then throwing on a David bowie t-shirt and a pair of ripped acid wash skinny's, slipping on a pair of black ballet flats and my leather jacket I raced out the door and made my way back to the hospital.

By the time I got back it's was 6:45am and mum was still fast asleep but I knew it wouldn't last long because in a few minutes Doctor Twain would arrive to check Mom. As if by magic, Doc Twain walked through the door just as mum began to wake apologising for being early running his hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Good Morning Miss Ravenscroft." He said softly.

"Moring Doc," Mom said trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes, "and how many times must I tell you to call me Amber."

The doctor just laughed and moved on to checking Mom's vitals; as expected the leukaemia was still alive and strong eating away at her health. I knew this was coming and yes I'd had time to except the fact that there was nothing I could do but it didn't make this any less painful.

*Later that day*

"Mom, I'm gonnna go get something to eat, I'll be back in a minute." Mom nodded before going back to staring at blankly at the Friends re-runs on TV. I made my way down to the cafeteria trying to choose which of the foods on offer were the least repulsing. Deciding on a salad that consisted of lettuce, a quarter tomatoes, and two carrot sticks; I payed for my food and, walked back to the room. When I got back I noticed that her mystery visitors had arrived. I quickly let my thick black and blue curls down and patted it down before taking a deep breath and entered the room. There was a man with vibrant red hair and a bleached blonde haired woman both sitting on a couch with their backs to me, while a little girl slept, curled up against who I assumed to be her mother.

"Mum, aren't you going to introduce your friends?" I joked making my presence know.

"Iris I I'd like you to meet Lyn-z, Bandit," _Okay that weird that's…no It couldn't be,_" and, your father, Gerard Way. Gerard, this is your daughter, Iris." Mom said in a crackly voice, as she used the remote to prop the bed up so she was sitting. The couple kept their backs to me

"Ha ha, very funny but seriously who are they?" I laughed even on her death bed Mom had a wicked sense of humour.

"She's telling the truth, Iris." The man stood and faced me sending me into a state of shock.

"Y-your'e Gerard Way, but tha- Huh I'm confused." I said rubbing my temples. _This isn't possible._

"I realise this must be hard for you to except sweetie but if you just lets us explain." Mom mumbled in a hoarse voice.

"Okay, fine then, _explain_ to me how the hell this happened."

"I met you mother at café near The School Of Visual Arts, she was about to leave when I spilt my coffee all down the front of her shirt and after calling a few choice words and making me hand over money for the dry cleaning of said shirt I asked her out on a date." Gerard chuckled.

"I found out that she was a photography student at SVA, which we both attended at the time. I fell in love with her almost instantly we dated for a good four months until one day she just up and left no one knew where she went and I never saw her or heard from her again." He grimaced.

"That is until three days ago when I got a call for one Miss Amber Ravenscroft begging me to come to New York. And so here I am." he sighed before frowning slightly, "speaking of which how did you get my number?"

Mom who had started to drift off to sleep again shifted propping herself back up against the elevated bed. "Your mother actually I kept in touch with her over the years, she knew about Iris she helped out with bills and school fees when needed as long as she was she got to see pictures of Iris every now and-"

"Grandma Donna?" I interrupted, as soon as the words left my mouth Gerard's frown returned but kept quiet.

Mum nodded before continuing on "When I was diagnosed with leukaemia Donna gave me you're number just in case and when the doctors told me that I only had a week left I knew I had to call you. I know I should've told you in the beginning, when I first found out I was pregnant but knew you were destined for something amazing and I was right and if I had of told you then none of this would've ever happened. I get that you deserved to know you had a daughter and Iris, I know I should've told you who you're farther was, but I was caught between a rock and a hard place, and I'm sorry." By the end of her rant Mum was in tears and her breath laboured. With the monitor measuring mum's pulse going crazy the nurses came in and asked for the Ways to leave and that they could come back tomorrow as visiting hours were almost over anyway. On their way out Lyn-z slipped me a piece of paper with their cell on it in case I wanted to talk. I put it in my pocket knowing I'd probably end up calling them tomorrow to work things out.

After mum had calmed down she fell asleep quite quickly, I assumed that she had tired herself out with all of the crying, so I sat on the bed curled up next to her flicking through the TV channels before settling on the SpongeBob marathon, by the end of it, it was almost 9:00pm. Switching the TV off I got went to get up to move on to the couch so I could go to sleep but mum began to stir and for the second time today the monitor went off beeping erratically before flat lining. I stood in shock as two nurses and a doctor that was walking past the room rushed by me trying to revive her but there was no success.

She was gone and I just stood there not even realising tears streaking my face. I walked out into the corridor and through myself up against the wall before sliding doesn't to the floor sobs racking my body. Taking a deep breath I pulled out my phone and did the only thing I could do; I called Gerard.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's the first chapter please leave a review telling me what you think even if it's just to give a bit of concrit :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so heres chapter two, as usual anything you recognise in this story belongs to its rightful owner. Also there a link on my profile to pics of my OC's.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Black and blue strands of hair fell into my line of site as I leaned in to kiss the pink haired beauty. <em>Click. Flash.<em> Our lips collided, pressed against each other moving slowly, unsure of what to do next before building into a more passionate dance of lust, tongues fighting for dominance. _Click. Flash._ The pink haired girl's hands tangled in my hair pulling us closer together._ Click. Flash. _ I could feel the doll like girl's smile against my lips, before we broke apart; our foreheads resting together, staring into one another's eyes, what seemed like love radiating from us.

"Okay Felicity, now if we could just get a few shots of you and Felicity cuddling and we should be done." The boy behind the camera said. _Ryan, I think._

Finishing up the shoot, Felicity and I made our way from the closed off section of central park to the small hole in the wall coffee shop owned by her brother, Jackson. I followed the taller girl studying her movements trying to figure out how she moved with such confidence. She stood at 5"6, she was thin but still had curves, though despite being older than me she was smaller in the breast department; 32B whereas I was a 32C. Her waist was narrow, smaller than natural from years of wearing corsets, today being no different. I had her face memorized after doing more portraits of the French goddess than she could count. Her defined yet soft cheekbones highlighted courtesy of Trish; the makeup artist, her acid was green eyes with a constant dark sultry look dancing behind the slight twinkle, her plump full lips, or twiggy lips as she often called them painted a delicious dark red stat in a constant smirk that dared you to do a double take. Her Candy cotton pink curls cascading down her back. To put it in laymen's terms the girl was sexy.

We sped up as we got closer to the coffee shop its obnoxious green exterior standing out in a street filled with dull no name stores. Felicity strode into the shop head held high nodding to the barristers of the day as we made our way to the backroom. Not even to bother knocking Felicity walked in covering her brother's eyes.

"Guess who?" Liss whispered in his ear.

"_Angelina Jolie" _Jackson said his accent slipping up. After hitting him in the arm Felicity and Jackson hugged before walking back out into the shop with the two chatting away in their native langue as he prepared our usuals; a soy chi latte for me and white chocolate mocha for Liss.

Once in our booth Felicity thanked me relentlessly for agreeing to help up with the group's project even though with everything that had happed to which I responded with "I promised you weeks ago, its fine honestly." She then went on to talk about how her audition went for the lead in this year's school production of wicked; personally I think she'd make a great Elphaba. By the time it we finished our coffees it was almost one o'clock and I had to go meet Gerard at the apartment to finish packing.

"Well I've gotta get going my... ah Father I guess is meant to be meeting me at the apartment so yeah…" I mumbled.

"Sure, whatever, but when am I going to get to meet this mysterious Father of yours, anyway?" Felicity smirked.

"Um well we could actually use some help packing so you could come over now if you want." I suggested.

"Well as much I would love to I have to meet up with Kasey and rehearse for a performance next week but I could swing by in like an hour or so if that's cool."

"Yeah sure see you then."

"Hey." Gerard said as he pushed of the wall.

"Hi, I hope you weren't waiting long." I said frustration slipping into my voice because I couldn't get the door open. After about 6 or 7 attempts of unlocking the door, it finally decided to play nice and allow us into the apartment.

Most of the furniture in the lounge room/dining room/kitchen had been put into storage a few days earlier leaving only my bedroom and the bathroom to sort through and pack, as I'd done mum's room yesterday. I decided we should start in my room considering most of it would be coming with me to LA. Once inside my room I started with my draws emptying out the clothes into one of the numerous boxes in my room while Gerard stood in the corner in awe. I could understand why the walls were painted black with splashes of neon colors scattered about except for the wall beside my single bed which was covered roof to floor in graffiti and photos of me and my friends.

"Are you actually going to help or you just going to stand in the door way, looking like a cod fish?" I quipped.

"Oh yeah…" he mumbled, "Where do you want me to start?"

"The closet please, just be careful not to ruin anything, kay?"

"Sure." He said as he tried to walk across to the other side of my room without stepping on any of the miscellaneous object strewn across my floor. I docked my iPod feeling weird not having music playing the background I started playing 'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' by Joan Jett and The Black Hearts then went back to packing while fighting the urge to get up and dance. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gerard sorting through my closet know that he'd eventually find the canvases stored right the back behind my extensive shoe collection. _3, 2, 1._

"Iris did you do these?" He asked in amazement.

"Yeah I can actually show you the one that helped get me into The Madison-Lee School of the Arts on a scholar ship." I said proudly as I picked up the largest canvas, which was 40" x 40". Placing it on my bed for him to look at I went back to packing. The Painting was beautiful but that's just my opinion, a ballerina dressed in white with the wings of an angel in the middle of forest clearing at night. She had her back to you but she was looking over her shoulder she seemed like perfection personified unless you looked her face which you cloud barely make out through the dim moon light but once you saw it, it changed the whole meaning of the painting. Her face was rotting and bloody maggots crawling around.

"This is amazing Iris, the detail… it's just… you are only 16 right?"

"Umm... Yeah, why?" I mumbled embarrassed. _I knew it was good but still_.

"Honey, you have some serious talent." Gerard praised making me blush. Yes I was used to getting complemented on my work but I was still adjusting to the fact that my dad was The Gerard Way someone who I had forced to admire since the beginning of his career.

"Thanks I guess. Oh I have something you might want to see." I said trying to change the subject. I raced into what used to be Mum's room and grabbed a box with the word 'Keep' scribbled on the top in permanent marker.

"This is some of Mum's stuff you can have a look through if you want." I said dropping the heavy box on the floor. I went back to packing having finished with my clothes I moved onto finish Gerard's job.

"Wow she had a lot of My Chem merchandise didn't she?" He laughed as he pulled out a bunch of shirts, posters and cd's.

"Yeah Mum always said she had to support you how ever she could so she's go out buy multiple copies of your cd's things like. I just thought she was stalking you guys or something but I get it now I guess she never stopped loving you…" I trailed off leaving us sitting in silence the only noise in the room was my iPod which was now playing 'Under Pressure' by Queen feat. David Bowie.

"It was kinda crazy to be honest she buy tickets tour concerts and send her friends instead making up some excuse as to why she couldn't go even when you guys first started out she's force friends to go in her place and when she decided that I was old enough she'd send me." I smiled thinking back to my first concert ever back in 2008 when I was 12 when I went to the final concert of 'The Black Parade' tour.

"That reminds me I have something to show you." I mutter breaking out of my reverie. Searching through one of the boxes that had already been packed I found the photo frame I was looking for. Handing it to Gerard, who had gone back to looking through the box.

"Is that…?" he asked in a state of shock staring of photo of me and him that had been taken two years back after a concert from 'The World Contamination' tour.

"Yeah, last week when… well it wasn't the first time we had met, you just didn't remember." I smiled softly. "But anyway you might want to finish looking through that box there's a box addressed to you. Don't worry, I didn't go through it."

The next half hour passed in passed quickly; I started packing again and Gerard looked through the box in which he ended up finding a bunch of letters and a book filled with pictures of me from the day I was born right up to my dance recital about two months back. Unfortunately our comfortable silence was broken by loud banging out my front door.

"Open up fucker, I have sushi." Felicity shouted.

Rushing to the open the door before she started calling me a whore I opened the door to have a plastic bag shoved at me.

"Hey, I got you avocado and raw salmon you favourite." She said in a sickly sweet voice._ Oh god what has she done now._

"Hey Liss." I said giving her a one armed hug.

"Hey baby, you'll never guess what happ−"She babbled excitedly but only to be cut off.

"Who was at the door, Iris?" Gerard mumbled running his hand through his shaggy red hair.

"Oh um Felicity, this is Gerard, my Farther. Gerard this is Felicity my best friend." I said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Felicity." He said holding out his hand to shake it while Felicity stood there in shock. Shaking her head she held up her hand as if to say wait and reached into her purse and grabbed her phone and then proceeded to throw it at Gerard's head.

"What the hell, Felicity?" I exclaimed as Gerard rubbed at the red mark forming on his forehead, with a confused look on his face.

"What? I had to check if he was real." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You see at first, I thought I was dreaming but then I realised that if was dreaming, I wouldn't be meeting you, I would be meeting your fuck hot wife, so there for I decided you were hallucination. So like I said I was checking if you were a hallucination"

"Why am I even friends with you?" I muttered in frustration pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Because you love me." She laughed, "Oh and sorry for throwing my phone at you… um could I please have it back?"

"Um.. Sure, not to be rude or anything but what your accent is meant to be." He asked still slightly confused in regards to what had just happened.

"Well you see I was originally born in France and lived there until I was eight when my parents split up and I ended up going with my dad. Because he was in the army we moved around a lot and so ended up living all over there world that is until about 6 years ago so I would've been 14, I think and I moved to the states to live with brother and ended up enrolling in Madison Lee which is where I met Riz." She explained with a bored look on her face.

The rest of the day passed quickly, we finished packing and organised for everything to either be shipped over to LA or put into storage. I said my goodbyes to my friends and Felicity and her brother took us out for dinner for my last night in New York. At the end of the Felicity dropped me off at the hotel Gerard and Lindsey were staying, we both ended in tears; to be honest it was kind of scary since I'd only seen Liss cry three times in the two years I'd know her.

Though it wasn't until I was about to fall asleep that it hit me that I was leaving New York; I would never go to another dance class with Miss Mason or spend hours in art with Mr Jackson going over the concept of my painting and what I could do to improve my technique. I would never step foot in Madison Lee full stop or that I would hardly ever get to see my best friend in the whole wide world. The thing is though I think it was better this way, I needed a new start and I was getting a chance to get to know my Father. _I think this might just work…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you think ( concrit welcome) :)<em>**


End file.
